The present invention relates to liquid propellant guns, and more particularly, to a liquid propellant gun which includes a mechanism for synchronizing propellant injection with bolt-action for rapid fire.
Previous known designs have used switches to sense position and individual actuators to position the bolt, open the injection valve, pump the propellant, and close the valve. This is unacceptably slow, complex, and unreliable for rapid fire action. One prior art device has a drum cam containing separate cam paths cooperating with separate followers for actuating the bolt, valve, and propellant pump. This arrangement, however, results in a very complex, cumbersome and expensive system.